High Hopes
by Paranoia-ls
Summary: One shots Larry basadas en canciones y otras escritas por mi. Boy x Boy Larry Stylinson como romance #larrystylinson #louistomlinson #harrystyles
1. Hey there, Harry

**HEY THERE, HARRY.**

Hola Lou, soy yo Harry.

Sé que has vuelto a casa y estás ocupado con lo que modest tiene entre manos.

Y todavía tenemos que decir que solo somos amigos.

Lou no mientas.

Louis, cuando atiendes mis cicatrices cada noche que estoy contigo me siento en mi hogar.

Me gusta cuando estamos los dos solos, sin tener que pretender algo que no somos.

Siempre trato de que des el paso para finalmente poder ser libres. Pero no lo harás.

Oh, solo bésame de una vez.

Las tensiones me están matando.

¿Puedes hacer eso?

No tenemos porque ser cobardes, Lou.

Hola, Harry.

Sé que este año ha sido duro.

Por las cosas que hiciste y luego aparentar que no quisiste.

estoy seguro que has tenido suficiente.

Pero ahora eres libre.

Quizás incluso libre para estar conmigo.

Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Harry, sé que eres distinto a los demás.

Y que probablemente no sepas aún que es estar enamorado.

Te lo voy a explicar.

Es alegría, miedo, sacrificio y dolor. Pero no es en vano.

Sé que estamos enamorados.

Espero que finalmente todos lo vean.

Porque te amo, y eres todo lo que necesito.

Cada vez que te vas. Estoy constantemente consumido por el miedo.

No sabes lo mucho que quiero que te quedes.

Y me estoy cansando de esto, sabes lo mucho que odio los momentos para chicas de películas.

Pero ocultar lo que siento no es el camino.

Esto es algo más que un vínculo profundo. Lo que compartimos es puro y fuerte.

Y el miedo es lo que se interpone en nuestro camino. Ambos somos culpables.

Así que supongo que terminaré con todo esto.

Necesitamos privacidad para hablar.

Y quizás mover algunos muebles del lugar, tu me entiendes.

Y Harry, siéntete libre de mostrarte tal y como eres. Porque eso es lo que me enamoró de ti.

Okay, dejaré esto.

Finalmente está sucediendo.

No puedo esperar para decírselo a todos.

Quizás por una vez podremos ser felices libres.


	2. A million men

**A MILLION MEN**

Louis no puede entender aún que mierda pasaba por la cabeza de Anne al vender a su único hijo y amor de su vida.

Acaso era el dinero mucho más importante que tu propio primogénito, aquel que engendró por nueve meses en su ser. Era inaudito hasta donde podría llegar la racionalidad humana. Las madres ya no aman a sus hijos como solían hacerlo.

Agradecía grandemente a sus padres por haberle educado tan bien y por tener una estabilidad económica gratamente buena. Por eso había puesto a la mayor cantidad de policías que pudo encontrar a buscar a Harry.

Le atemorizaba enormemente lo que le podrían estar haciendo a su pequeño y el no poder estar ahí para refugiarlo entre sus brazos y defenderlo de cualquiera que quiera propasarse con él o hacerle algún daño.

Harry podía aparentar ser fuerte pero él más que nadie sabía que su alma era tan frágil que en un leve descuido esta podría ser rota. Y eso era lo último que Louis quería porque el menor era la definición de inocencia en persona.

Harry era muy joven para entender que su madre lo había vendido

¿por qué tenía que caer en manos de personas extrañas?

¿por qué despertaba con hombres desconocidos?, ellos lo rompieron en piezas, desgarrando su ser y destruyendo su fe en la humanidad. Esa que tanto había querido hasta ahora.

y él no podía entender, ¿por qué lo encerraban en un sótano lleno de hombres? Debiría estar en la escuela con Louis, resolviendo fórmulas y realizando tareas, en vez de hacer eso.

No me toques, soy frágil. Eran las únicas palabras que soltaba cada vez que su cuerpo era manoseado por un extraño, las miradas de esos hombres le producían arcadas, la vista se le nublaban de tantas lágrimas que derramaba. Su corazón está roto.

Su madre lo vendió, por ese dinero que necesitaba para obtener sustancias tóxicas. Estaba jodido desde que nació. Recién lo descubrió hasta ahora.

¿Por qué tuviste que venderme a todos esos hombres? pensaba cada noche en ese oscuro lugar, su cuerpo desnudo envuelto en sábanas que reflejaban su pureza destruida. Un pequeño ángel en una oscura habitación llena de asquerosos seres que abusaban de él hasta saciarse.

Ellos lo lastimaron en lugares que ni siquiera conocía. Es normal verlo para él , pero, ¿cómo van a entender sus amigos?

que tiene quince años, y duerme con un millón de hombres.

Todos crecieron y su cuerpo decayó, todos esos juegos promiscuos que tenía que jugar, aún recordaba el rostro de su primer y único amor, tenía la esperanza de que algún día lo encontraran, esperaba que con vida.

Él trataba de ver las cosas de manera positiva, él ve una luz brillante al fondo del túnel, él está intentando escapar.

Está corriendo con la mayor fuerza que sus piernas le permiten.

Está corriendo, lleno de fuerza, pero es difícil cuando estás cerca. Está débil y agotado, pero se encuentra volando fuera de ese hoyo infernal.

Finalmente, las luces se están acercando,no hay vuelta atrás, corre con todas tus fuerzas, ángeles desciendes y lo llevan, y ahora está a salvo lejos, en los brazos de su amado, del millón de hombres, que lo criaron.


	3. Último mensaje

**NUEVO MENSAJE DE HARRY**

Hola, Lou.

Hace ya unos días que no hablamos. Es comprensible, después de todo yo terminé la relación que duro aproximadamente tres meses. Los mejores, cabe recalcar.

Lo nuestro acabó porque quizás tu no me amabas como yo lo hacía, o como necesitaba que lo hicieras.

La sola idea de recordar porque todo terminó me destroza, lloré en la oscuridad de mi habitación durante días. Solo, sin decirle a nadie las razones porque esas solo las sabía yo. Jamás hicimos pública nuestra relación, por temor a que las personas puedan juzgarnos, bueno, eso pensé. Luego me di cuenta que tal vez tu no querías que lo supieran.

Esto se está haciendo demasiado largo para ser solo un mensaje de WhatsApp, el último. Eso espero.

Bien, comenzaré. Siento que este será el último mensaje que te enviaré, y ahora que me siento considerablemente mejor me creo en la capacidad de redactarlo.

Le he estado dando tantas vueltas a todo lo que me ha ocurrido estos últimos días ¿sabes? Aún me duele la forma en la que todo esto terminó. Te escribo que me estoy quedando sin lágrimas, probablemente porque ya derramé demasiadas por ti. Es inevitable no hacerlo ¿Puedo detener todo este dolor que la situación me está causando? Porque si es así necesito saber como.

Debo alejarme completamente de ti, no sé si este distanciamiento será para siempre o solo por unos meses. Pero por ahora no puedo pensar con claridad, no puedo ya que cada vez que me hablas siento que una profunda parte de mi te odia y la otra me hace sentir patético porque espero tus mensajes con ansias, ya no puedo seguir con esto, me siento estúpido y jodidamente hipócrita.

Siento que me hago daño a mi mismo y ya no puedo más, no tolero la angustia que todo esto me está causando. Estos últimos días he sentido tantas emociones a la vez. Odio, rabia, cólera, desprecio, cariño, melancolía, tristeza, frustración y una gran sensación de vacío. Todo en una sola noche, que tal parece una eternidad.

Aveces me arrepiento de cada cosa que hice por ti, otras simplemente me hacen recordar todo lo que sentí, no estoy bien; eso lo tengo más que claro. Siento que me arrastraste a tu jodido mundo, el cuál yo estaba dispuesto a soportar, porque te amaba, te amo. Pero aveces eso no es suficiente.

Cada vez me viene a la mente los momentos que vivimos juntos. Porque a pesar de todo yo los viví como si fuera mi último día a tu lado. Quizás ese fue mi error. Yo viví demasiado, sentí mucho. Pero tu no sentías nada.

Trato de ser lo más maduro posible, dejar que todo pase, que curen las heridas que dejaste.

No creí que todo esto me dolería en demasía, no pensé que sin ti todo iba a ser complicado, sin tus abrazos, sin verte reír, no tomé en cuenta que te extrañaría de esta manera. Sin embargo, no toda la culpa es tuya, porque me advertiste, me dijiste que tu no te enamorabas fácilmente.

Me estoy humillando tantas veces, pero que te puedo decir, cada te amo fue verdadero, cada caricia brindada, cada beso entregado y correspondido.

Quizás no me viste con los mismos ojos con los que yo te vi, pero se que tenías buenas intenciones conmigo. Mi corazón no entiende eso.

Haría cualquier cosa para que tu estés feliz, me encantaba verte sonreír, apreciar tus ojos cuando me besabas. Dejaste una huella profunda en mi. Porque me enamoré.

No sé si no te amé lo suficiente, tal vez no tenía lo que tu necesitabas. Y eso conllevó a que me engañaras.

Quizás si me utilizaste, probablemente lo que sentiste por esa persona era más fuerte a pesar de todo, quizás solo fue un pasatiempo para ti, pero si me engañaste lo hiciste bien. Te salio perfecto, porque me hiciste sentir la persona más especial del mundo.

Tal vez no me utilizaste y en realidad te enamoraste de mi, aún no entiendo como ese sentimiento se pudo ir de la noche a la mañana, no lo logro entender. Si yo te he llorado cada día desde que terminamos. ¿Recuerdas que una vez hablando me dijiste que en una relación siempre había uno que sentía más? Supongo que esa persona entre nosotros fui yo.

Es irónico, Lou, ¿recuerdas cuando lloraba por Zayn? es estúpido porque ahora lloro por la misma razón, pero por otra persona.

La misma persona que una vez me dijo que nunca me haría llorar, que no le gustaba que llorara.

Si hubiera sabido que un día antes de cumplir tres meses sería el último día que te vería te hubiera besado más. Quizás dejar tus labios rojos e hinchados.

Siento que me falta algo, sigo sintiendo esta angustia, sigo sintiendo todo esto, es como si me levantara y pensara que todo es una pesadilla y que cuando despierte tendré un mensaje tuyo de buenos días o tal vez uno quejándote de alguien.

No sé a que quiero llegar con esto, porque me acuerdo de tantas cosas y estoy llorando, pero creo que es necesario hacerlo por mi bien, por el tuyo, el de ambos.

Louis, Lou, mi amor, porque me dueles tanto, porque tus recuerdos me hacen daño, porque me encariñe contigo, porque no me dijiste lo que sucedería desde un principio, quizás hubiera sido diferente, te hubiera ayudado a superarlo, porque esperaste a que me encariñara contigo para luego hacer mi corazón pedazos. Yo nunca te hice daño, yo solo quería tu felicidad, solo quería que ese chico pesimista sonriera, que supiera que había alguien que si lo quería, que no todo en esta vida es como él piensa, que probablemente algunas cosas no le saldrían bien pero que ahí tenía a una persona que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a levantarse. Solo quería que sonrieras, que tus ojos se cierren cada vez que rías , pero ahora se que tu felicidad no es a mi lado, que la persona que ocupaba tus pensamientos después de todo no era yo, y me duele tanto.

A pesar de todo esto me dejaste hermosos momentos, bellos recuerdos a tu lado, como cuando Niall nos prestaba su casa y me abrazabas y me decías que me querías, la vez que en mi cumpleaños me esperaste con un regalo y un ramo de rosas en el parque, cuando te bese por primera vez, aún recuerdo que me dijiste que solo conmigo podrías bailar.

Lou, me da risa porque lo recuerdo y aunque este llorando me rio de cada estupidez que hacías cuando salíamos. Cuando me preguntabas por WhatsApp por qué cambiaba de humor tan rápido, o cuando me decías lujurioso por provocarte para que me tocaras, también cuando hicimos el picnik en aquel parque o cuando te ponías mal por alguna cosa que te pasaba. Recuerdo a los cachorritos, ambos parecían estar juntos porque no se separan del otro.

¿Habrán terminado como nosotros? ¿Seguirán juntos? Son cosas que uno se pregunta.

Recuerdo la noche que pasamos juntos, cuando te marque como mío, tus suspiros de satisfacción al recorrer tu suave piel con mis besos. Si hubiera sabido que para ti solo fue sexo, pero para mi fue hacer el amor. Yo realmente te di todo de mi.

Aveces me pongo a leer conversaciones antiguas de nosotros ¿Cómo es que todo terminó así ? ¿Por qué esta hermosa historia tuvo que terminar?

No fuiste mi primer amor, pero me robaste el corazón en pocos meses.

Quizás todo esto te parezca patético pero de una u otra manera soy yo el que quiere hacer esto.

Louis Tomlinson, te amé, te amo y me creo capaz de decir que en mi futuro aún seguiré amándote.

Cuando yo terminé esto, creía que tu me detendrías, que dirías que sí me amabas, que yo estaba equivocado con respecto a tus sentimientos. Pero no lo hiciste, me dejaste ir, y eso me dolió más que otra cosa.

Dile a la persona de la cual te enamoraste que le dejo este mensaje.

Dile que cada vez que te sientas mal, te compre chocolate. Cada vez después de comer algo dulce que te de algo salado, porque así eres tu.

Dile que te mire a los ojos cada vez que hablen, que se ría de tus bromas, que te trate más como un amigo que como un novio. Que se gane tu confianza. Que te prepare chocolate caliente porque sé que es tu favorito. Que te duele la cabeza con mucha frecuencia. Dile que si te ve mezclando soda con pan de mantequilla que no se asuste, que así eres tu.

Cuentale también que si tiene la oportunidad de verte llorar ya te tiene.

Dile que tu debilidad son los perritos, que cada vez que encuentras unos tienes que acariciarlo y jugar con el. Que eres muy indeciso, que tu cumpleaños es el 24 de diciembre. Que te da miedo lo que la gente pueda hacer.

Que esperas que las personas den el primer paso, pero sobre todo.

Dile que tuviste un amor que fue tu karma.

Que no te haga daño porque ya lo estás sufriendo.

Se que te cansarás de leer esto pero ya qué.

Tal vez no sentiste lo mismo que yo, probablemente sí, te agradezco que hayas sido sincero conmigo, te agradezco por cada momento a tu lado, pero ya no puedo seguir con todo esto, me duele el que siga sintiendo esto por ti y tu por otra persona, no debo permitirme seguir siendo tan estúpido porque mi corazón cada vez se rompe y no puedo, no puedo seguir con este dolor.

Sé feliz mi amor, sé feliz con la persona que tu creas que tenga tu corazón, con ella o con otra persona, sé que encontrarás al indicado.

No te odio, no lo hago, aunque hay veces en los que solo piensas en ti y no ves que hay personas sufriendo.

Con todo esto te dejo ir.

Dejaré que mi corazón sane, te dejo ir porque es mejor a veces soltar eso a lo que quieres o necesitas aferrarte. Hay momentos en los que una promesa no puede ser cumplida.

Quizás el destino nos vuelva a juntar o tal vez nunca volvamos a vernos.

Dejaré que mi corazón vuelva a sentir, y espero que hagas lo mismo. Esto es un capítulo cerrado, aquí doy por terminado este ciclo.

Lou, siempre sonríe, lo más bonito de ti es cuando sonríes o cuando bromeas con algo, sé feliz, disfruta de tu vida, este no es el fin del mundo, es el fin de una bonita y triste historia de amor.

Como ya dije lo hubiera escrito en una carta pero no puedo. No ahora.

Se que con el tiempo cada vez que me acuerde de ti reemplazare estas lágrimas por una sonrisa.

Suerte en tus estudios y en todo, eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas solo cree en ti, yo lo hago.

Es mejor ya no hablar contigo por un tiempo.

Recuerda que serás mi brújula, te tendré en mi corazón. Siempre serás mi primer gran amor. Siempre serás mi Lou.

Cuidate.

Siempre en mi corazón Louis Tomlinson, sinceramente tuyo,

Harry Styles.


	4. Monotonía

me molesta, me molesta saber que yo estoy estúpidamente pendiente de lo que él hace, saber que él ya no me extraña ni un poco me mata, me desgarra por dentro pensar que está con otra persona. Sé que no fui suficiente, sé que él merecía más que una persona insegura de si misma pero eso, eso no le daba el derecho de engañarme y aún así hacer que lo extrañe demasiado. Mis amigos me dijeron que no saliéramos, que no era suficiente para mi pero yo siempre creí que era demasiado para una persona como yo. Pasábamos noches enteras charlando, diciéndonos cuanto nos queríamos y hoy, eso no es más que un triste recuerdo de mi pasado a su lado. Tiene unos ojos tan lindos, me cautivaron por completo, me hacían sentir seguro, que podía confiar en alguien, probablemente mi error fue creer que podía leer sus pensamientos. Aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso, estaba tan nervioso, nos escondimos de todos, aún charlando de banalidades porque no sabíamos que hacer. Recuerdo que el se acercó, me beso la mejilla tantas veces yo solo reía, mis manos sudaban y... sucedió. Fue una sensación tan arrolladora, tan mágica, una y otra vez. Dijo que amaba mi sonrisa, que era hermoso. Luego... todo paso, las cosas cambiaron, la monotonía nos consumió, no sabía que él hablaba con otras personas, que él las buscaba del mismo modo que alguna vez me buscó a mi. Me destrozó, me rompí. Sabía que no era suficiente, que lo nuestro había llegado a su fin, a él pareció no importarle. Y aquí estoy escribiendo esto, recordándolo casi medio año después con un profundo dolor en él pecho y la melancolía de mis recuerdos siendo mi única compañía.


	5. Mirarlo me dolía

Recuerdo que dolía. Mirarlo me dolía. Irremediablemente mi vida dependía de él, de lo que dijera, de lo que hiciera sea bueno o malo, si él quisiera podría acabar conmigo con solo unas palabras, sabía sobre esta desesperada atracción que sentía por él. Le gustaba ser deseado, últimamente me había dado cuenta de ello. Le gustaba sentir que tenía poder sobre quien quisiera. Era jodidamente precioso, casi irreal, llegué a pensar que era un sueño. Cada día lo veía, recuerdo sentir un pesado dolor en el pecho cada vez que veía a alguien de esa manera con la que yo deseaba que me mirase a mi. Lo amaba, estaba malditamente enamorado de él desde hace años y a él parecía no importarle.


End file.
